Sesshoumaru's Curse
by Crimson Demon
Summary: (Part 1 in the Cursed series) When Sesshoumaru kills an entire village, you would think he would know better then to go near an old woman who was glowing blue... Sesshoumaru gets cursed, and turns in to a...girl! Sequel is out, and ready!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!  Don't sue me!

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru slit the human's throat, and then wiped the remaining blood on the grass.  All that remained of the small village was charred remains, and dead bodies.  He turned when he heard a voice muttering, and he saw an older woman on her knees, her hands glowing blue.  He stepped toward her purposefully and the woman looked up.  _"Ye shall rue the day ye struck out against the humans in this village."_ She warned.  Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips_.  "Ye shall become that which ye most despise, until you hath changed ye's ways."_  She put her hand out, and a bright blue light enveloped him.  It tingled for a moment, and then faded.  Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, and killed the woman.  

He surveyed the damage, a smirk still on his face, and then headed for the cover of the forest.  After a few moments, he stopped.  A pain uncurled from his stomach, and his golden eyes widened. Fire burned inside his body, and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.  A groan escaped his lips, and suddenly he remembered the woman's words. _"Ye shall rue the day ye struck out against the humans in this village."_ She warned.  _"Ye shall become that which ye most despise, until you hath changed ye's ways."  _

'Oh no.' he thought, before passing out.  

**

Kagome Higurashi dismounted Kirara and looked around the village, and felt a hand on her shoulder.  "I should not have taken so much time…" she murmured.  Miroku shook his head.  "If I had gotten here earlier, they would not be dead…" 

"It is not your fault Kagome-san." He assured.  

"Hey, I smell something!" Shippou called.  Inuyasha sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.  

"Sesshoumaru! He is the bastard who did this." He slowly began to track where the scent came from, and was aware that the rest of them were following him. What he came upon confused him.  There was a girl before him, lying on the ground, but she smelled like his half brother.  Inuyasha crept closer.  She was human with long silver hair, that he could tell, but he still could not puzzle out why she smelled like Sesshoumaru.  Then he noticed.  She was also dressed like him, and in her hands held the Tenseiga.  

"Who is the girl?" Kagome asked.  As if hearing her, she awoke. The girl had golden eyes, just like Sesshoumaru's.  The girl gasped, and then jumped up, tripping on the clothes she wore, then falling back down.  A yelp came from the girl, and she slowly pushed herself up.  Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome walked up and offered a hand.  "Hey, are you all right?" she asked kindly.

The girl pushed herself back up, and scowled. "Get away human!" she snapped. Kagome backed away puzzled, and Sango walked forward.  

"Do you know what happened in the village?"  She asked.  The girl laughed, and then stopped as if stunned by her voice.  Inuyasha's eyes widened as he put 2 and 2 together. 

"What happened to my voice?" she asked, and then she looked down.  "What the…" she looked at her hands, and her eyes widened even more.   "How did this..?" she stopped and glared at the hanyou who had a bright smile on his face, looking like Christmas had come early.  "You hanyou bastard! What did you do?" she demanded, stamping her foot.

Inuyasha gave up, and began to laugh hysterically, tears of mirth pouring from his eyes. "I-I don't b-believe it!!!" he howled. He fell to his knees, earning odd looks from his friends.  "This is GREAT!" he managed.

Miroku shook his head, and walked over to the girl, a sly smile on his face. "My lady, I apologize for his behavior, but might I say, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  He watched in confusion as horror spread across her face.

"NOOOO!" she screamed. 

Now, I could end this here, and I will if you don't review!!!!!!  Please!!!!!


	2. ITS GONEEE!

Wow! I did not know everyone would like this so much! Thank you all for your reviews! I am so happy! *Grins*

Chapter 2

"Damn!!! This is t-too perfect!!" Inuyasha gasped. "He's a-a _girl_!!!! A woman! A human!!!!!" 

Miroku was the first one to understand partially what had happened, and he smiled and leaned on his staff. He was not in the least worried that she would hurt him, only Sango would. "Do tell us Sesshoumaru-sama, how did you manage to get in to this… ahem… situation?" 

Sesshoumaru tried to growl in anger, but it only succeeded in sounding like a feminine purr. Inuyasha began in peals of laughter again, clutching the ground. Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat, and a look of fear on her face. "My voice!" she whispered. 

Kagome had a look of amusement on her face, but pity in her eyes all the same. "All right. All but Sango go to the village, check for survivors. Sango, could you give me a hand?" Sango nodded.

The boys walked off, but not before Inuyasha walked over to where she was standing against the tree. He smiled widely, tweaked her nose, and whispered in her ear. "You be careful now, we don't want you breaking any nails! You make such a cute girl! Sessy!" Sesshoumaru tried to swipe at the hanyou but with him being a human, her reflexes were slow, and Inuyasha moved out of the way. A grin on his lips he followed Miroku and the others. 

Once the men were gone, Kagome turned to a sulking Sesshoumaru. It was true, he made a pretty woman, but Kagome did not think he would appreciate being informed with that knowledge. "Well Sesshoumaru, lets get you out of the armor, since I don't think that you can stand with it on." The newly turned human girl nodded grudgingly. 

She reached for a side buckle, only to find that the knot was tied to tight to undo. She fiddled with it a bit more before Sango went over and helped her. "Here." She smiled. Sango helped untie the heavy armor, and let it drop. The clothes that Sesshoumaru was wearing were still quite big, and Kagome smiled.

"I have a shirt you can borrow, if you want. It would fit." She suggested. Sesshoumaru shot her a dirty look, looking pointedly at the school uniform she still wore. "Or not…" 

Sesshoumaru squinted slightly, and then frowned. "What's wrong?" Asked Kagome. Sesshoumaru pouted further. 

"I can't see! Or smell! Or hear! I am crippled!!!!!" she whined in desperation. "This is not fair!" her voice trembled with withheld tears. 

"Sesshoumaru- how long do you think this will last?" Sango asked. 

"I don't know!" the girl sniffed. "All I know is that I killed the villagers, and there was this woman, and she said, _"Ye shall rue the day ye struck out against the humans in this village. Ye shall become that which ye most despise, until you hath changed ye's ways." _

"I passed out, and when I woke up, I was like this!!" another sniffle, and Sesshoumaru crossed her arms. "I don't want to be this wayyy." She whined, and her lower lip trembled. "I can't see, I can't hear, I can't _smell. _This could not get any worse!" She stopped when she saw the looks on the women's faces. "WHAT? What are those looks for?"

Kagome exchanged meaningful looks with Sango, who looked mildly mortified. "Um…How to explain…" Kagome started. "Wellll… how much do you know about a woman's body?" 

"_What do you mean how much do I know? How would I know anything! I _am supposed to be a full-blooded youkai demon! Not some weak pathetic human GIRL!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "And now my voice is funny!" 

"Its PMS." Mouthed Kagome to Sango who grinned. Kagome had explained what it had meant earlier, and Sango agreed with her. "Sesshoumaru, I mean… like what is required… to be a woman."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. "Oh Kami!" she breathed suddenly. She whirled around, and undid the kimono enough to look down. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS GONE!!!!!" she screamed.

Yep, damn right it's gone! And if anyone has any ideas for things to do to poor Sessy-chan, write a review or an email! Thanks!!


	3. Excuse me! I stick What WHERE?

Now, I am not sure if Sesshoumaru can go through the well, but in this story he can. I also do not know if they shower or bathe, so I am going to make it both. (I'm from America, so I have no clue to what goes on in Japan. Lol) also, the updates will be slower, once a week most likely, and I am really sorry for it. I am starting school soon, and that along with other things makes it hard to update as quick. Not to mention I have other stories, which I am working on! Sorry!

Chapter 3

Kagome looked slightly sympathetic once she realized what she meant and tried to make the situation better by helpfully adding, "Well at least you have _breasts_." Sesshoumaru gasped, paled, and then promptly burst in to tears. Sango looked stunned, Kagome realized that saying that was not the best thing she had ever done. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, big round tears falling down her cheeks, which hit the ground. 

"T-t-this is n-not FAAAIIIRRR!" she sobbed, weakly beating the ground with small fists. "I don't want breasts!!!" Kagome watched Inuyasha walk through the woods, a bright, cheery smile on his lips, which increased when he saw the woman sobbing loudly on the ground. Kagome hustled over, and stopped him. 

"Don't you dare say anything to him...er…her. The poor man…er…demon…er…girl, is going through a lot, and you are not going to make matters worse. Understand?" Kagome stared him straight in the eye, making sure that he understood. Inuyasha's face dropped a little bit, at being informed that, no he could not give his older brother hell for becoming a girl, no matter how much he so wished to. 

"But Kagome," he whined. "This is perfect! My older, and now non-brother, is helpless!" he began to laugh again, and Kagome sighed in exasperation. 

"Inuyasha, don't make me say the word. Now, you are going to be civil, until we can help hi-her. UNDERSTAND?" she narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed, and nodded. 

"I am still going to tease him." He added obstinately. "Her… IT!" And he began with full-blown laughter yet again. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, and made her way back to the sobbing girl. "Sesshoumaru- hey, come on, get up. I have an idea. I want to take you back to my time, and explain some stuff to you." Sesshoumaru sniffed slightly, and looked up with red, puffy eyes. 

"O-Okay." She mumbled. 

**In Kagome's house**

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, and revealed a soaking wet daughter and another woman. The rain pattered on the roof, and outside, and Mrs. Higurashi smiled in sympathy. "Come in Kagome, dear, I'll go get some towels, blankets, and some warm clothes." She let Kagome and Sesshoumaru in, and closed the door before bustling off to get some things.

"I-its c-cold." Chattered Sesshoumaru, unaccustomed to being so cold and helpless. Kagome nodded, not much better off then the once demon. Her mother hurried in, and then appraised the situation. 

"All right dears, strip down, and dress in these." She said. 

Kagome snickered at the horrified look on Sesshoumaru's face, and then said. "Mom, This is Sesshoumaru, one of my…er. Friends…Um. Perhaps he-_she_ could have a bath, and I could explain everything?" 

Her mother nodded, confused by her daughters slip of tongue. Kagome led a very unhappy Sesshoumaru up the stairs, showed her how to work a bath, left her with soap and shampoo, then squelched back down the stairs, her wet shoes sounding like she was trodding on a dying duck. Undressing and then redressing quickly, she toweled out her hair, and then settled herself wrapped in a large fluffy blanket.

"Ok, now you explain." Mrs. Higurashi said. 

"Well, Sesshoumaru was the brother of Inuyasha, but…" The young miko tried to avoid the fact that Sesshoumaru was a bloodthirsty demon, bent on the destruction of the human race. Once she finished, she walked back upstairs to see how Sesshoumaru was coming in the bath. "Hey! Sesshoumaru, all you all right?" she called, knocking on the door. 

No answer. She opened the door slightly, and then all the way. A smile broke out on her lips as she saw that the girl was asleep in the bath, large pink bubbles surrounding her. 

Later that night, they were around the kitchen table, Sesshoumaru still wrapped in her big, fluffy blanket, clothed in some of Souta's clothes since she refused to wear any of Kagome's. After eating some Ramen, and Kagome trying to get Sesshoumaru to act the teeniest bit civil to her mother, she gave up, and said, "Mom, Sesshoumaru and I are going to bed all right? We can head back tomorrow." 

"All right dear. But where is Sesshoumaru-chan going to sleep?" She asked, her eyes wandering to the bundled up girl.

"In my bed, I can sleep on the floor." 

All though Sesshoumaru would not admit it, she was surprised, and a little gratified that not all humans appeared to be so thick, and demanding. In fact, both Kagome and her mother had been exceedingly gracious and accepting with her. Perhaps not all humans were bad. She did not notice, that with her thoughts, two of her violet wrist strips had appeared because of her slight acceptance. 

The next morning, Kagome awoke before Sesshoumaru and stumbled downstairs, in a sleepy stagger. Her mother was calmly sipping a cup of tea, while Souta was playing video games. "Mornin'." Kagome mumbled as way of greeting. Souta was too involved in his game to notice his lethargic older sister. Her mother smiled and motioned for her to sit down. 

"Kagome, dear, you do realize, that with her being…the way she is, she will have the same… attributes- of a woman." She said.

"Mmmhm. That's why _you_ get to teach her." Kagome said, stretching. "I have no idea how I would tell her, and I don't want to find out. _Pleaasseee_?" she begged, and her mother nodded. "Thanks! I am going to go pack!"

After breakfast, Mrs. Higurashi had taken Sesshoumaru upstairs, and was calmly trying to explain…things. Kagome heard from her position in the kitchen, a shriek of, "I HAVE TO PUT _WHAT_- _WHERE_!??!??!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PUT THAT THERE! ARE YOU _MAD_?" 

Kagome smiled. Yet another un-normal day. 

****

The answering of reviews!! This is going to be for FF.net and Mediaminer.org, so, bare with me! 

Media miner.org 

****

^^ - Since you put this down as your name, - Glad you like the story! 

Wackomaniaco87, and Anonymous- Glad you like my story!!

Caliko- YOU are my new favorite person!!! OMG! That is a wonderful idea! *Huggles you* thank you so much!

*******Fan fiction. Net***

Just a note, you will probably be mentioned once or twice, due to the fact that I am lazy, and did the answering of the reviews twice, and was too lazy to check to see if I had already done one for your name…*sigh* oh well… 

****

Silvery **moon**- Wow! I am so glad that you like this story! Keep reviewing!

****

Kiryuu- Great! Show it to everyone! I am sooo happy so many people like the story!

****

Wakadori **Ramen**- Well, I hope you don't die of laughter, cause I want you to find out how the story ends!! Lol

****

Cleo-San - *snicker* yeah, I am kinda mean to him aren't I? And the whole -chan thing… lol, I don't know what to call him!!

****

Agrias-101 – Heres the next chapter!!

****

Violin **chick**- Glad you like the story!

****

ElectricRain- I am working as fast as I can.

****

Kinky **Usagi**- I promise, I am working hard!! Keep reviewing!!

****

Stormy6- Glad you like! 

****

Liz.Q- I understand. Lol!

****

Tenshi no Yami- Thanks for the wonderful review!!

****

Malik's love- No! Don't faint! You need to finish reading my story! Don't leave me!!

****

Cuteinu 13- I am not sure if I am going to do that or not, but it is a great idea!

****

Sailor-Knight Shadowstar- Thanks for the review! 

****

Sango14120- Glad you think that this is so great!

****

Divine dragoon girl 1- yep, already got that incorporated!

****

Gothange13- Yep, mean ain't I?

****

Shinimegami's Lone Death Angel – I can't believe how evil I am… 

****

Bomhammer- just a question, what does ROLFLAMO mean?? Thanks for the review!

****

AnnIeUoKaNnIE15-yeah… poor poor demon!

****

Vanilla-sugar-lip-balm- I have something like that in mind *insert evil laugh…NOW* 

****

Aurora chan- I almost fell of my chair writing it, and my parents gave me odd looks, like I was going insane! Lol

****

Sailorcelestial- Breathe! Breathe!

****

Silvery_moon- I hate how I keep having short chapters, but I am working on it!!

Just a quick question- who all likes Sessy-chan? I mean who thinks he is hot/cute/irresistible? Review to tell me!


	4. A Spark Of Warmth

To **Cleo-san**- Yes, there will be couplings, one of which you will see in this chapter. I love Miroku/Sango's and Inuyasha/Kagome's. These are the two that will be major, some others will be hinted at, and I cant tell you which, since that would spoil the surprise…

Authors note- I just got this review from someone, in my story A MarySue tale. The story was written just for fun, not meant to be serious, just for a laugh. (and also because I have no life…)

Here is the review- your story was fucking crap.what a shity mary-sue that was.why do you people like you make the NON-EXISTENT CHARACTERS OF A BOOK fall in love with you?your such a crap writer.fuck you bitch.

This is the exact way they wrote it, and I got a laugh out of it. I _love_ how (s)he can't use proper spacing and stuff… But apparently the fact that the story was just for fun was lost on her, and she thought that it was a real, self-insertion, for me. Oh well. Please people tell me what you think, if I am wrong, and the story does suck so bad, or if it was funny. Thanks!!

Chapter 4

Once they had gone back through the well, Kagome practically dragging a mortified Sesshoumaru with her, they were greeted by Inuyasha's smiling face. "Good morning! How was your day? Mine was pretty damn good!" he chirped. Sesshoumaru dived at him, but Inuyasha caught her before she could do much damage. As she struggled, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "I didn't _do_ anything!" he snickered, and she shook her head.

"Osuwari!" she snapped. Inuyasha slammed to the ground, and Sesshoumaru was free. She kicked him in the side as hard a s she could, which only made him laugh from his position in the crater in the ground, both could hear him say, "That tickled Sessy-chan!" 

"Come on." Sighed Kagome. "We can head back to Kaede's, he'll catch up."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked down the path toward the village, the miko throwing occasional "Osuwari's" her shoulders, and hearing muffled curses. When they reached the village, Sesshoumaru ducked in to the hut that Kaede was in. Lying on a futon was a woman who was panting, and clenching her fists in sleeping furs. A low groan emitted from the woman, and Kaede tried to sooth her by swiping a damp cloth over her forehead. "What's happening?" Sesshoumaru asked, studying the woman. 

Kagome rushed forward to help. "She's pregnant, and will be giving birth soon." She explained, trying to get the woman to relax slightly. Sesshoumaru studied the woman, not knowing what to expect. She stepped forward, in front of the woman who had her legs raised. "Sesshoumaru, I…" Kagome started, seeing the woman's face contort in pain. 

With a "whoosh" the woman's water broke, drenching poor unsuspecting Sesshoumaru from the waist down in water, blood, and other…things. Sesshoumaru paled quickly, her face going white as a sheet, and then promptly collapsed to the ground, falling straight in to the icky stuff. 

The next thing she knew, she was awoken by a bucket of cold water being dumped on her, and waking up, sputtering. Her skin felt somewhat sticky, and her hair was matted to some extent. What had happened to her came back, and she grimaced. Kagome's concerned brown eyes met her own, "Are you all right Sesshoumaru?" 

"NOOOO!" Her mouth gaped stupidly for a moment before, she screamed, shaking her head in horror. Inuyasha sauntered up, and grinned down at her. "YOU!" she hissed, before trying to get up. She tripped over her long pants, and fell back down. 

Inuyasha snorted at her antics, and then strolled off, laughing merrily. 

Sesshoumaru crossed her arms, and then declared. "I want a bath!" 

**After the bath. **

"How do you feel?" Sango asked, handing Sesshoumaru a pair of socks. A grumbled "fine" was her only response. "Ok, well." Sango trailed off not knowing what to say. 

Sesshoumaru had noticed the wrist markings that had come back, but not said anything, not knowing why they had appeared. 

Kagome walked over, sweat sticking to her forehead, and her hands bloody. "The babies are all right. I just need to wash up." She said tiredly. 

"Babie_s_?" Sesshoumaru asked, and then tried to pretend like she did not care. Kagome nodded as she stripped down to her bra and underwear. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, and then turned away. Kagome seemed to have forgotten, that while Sesshoumaru looked like a girl, she certainly had the mind of a pretty old youkai male demon. 

Kagome dived in to the water and began to wash briskly as the water was quite cold. "Yeah, they were twins, a boy and a girl." She explained as she came up for air. "You want to go and see them?" She suggested suddenly, to Sesshoumaru, who shrugged, and the miko smiled. "All right. After I get out we can go and see them. Sango- you want to come too?" 

"Sure." Came the demon slayers response. 

None of them were aware of the tall hanyou who watched the three women with increasing curiosity. The first two he knew, Sango, and the wench/miko Kagome, but the beautiful silver haired woman intrigued him. Who was she, and why was she traveling with them? The hanyou decided to watch some more. His black hair blew strands across his face, which he brushed away idly, as he suddenly noticed the magickal aura around the silver haired maiden. It glowed a light blue, and suddenly expanded, encompassing him. He blinked to get rid of the odd tingling feeling, and then jumped off to get away and think. 

Once Sesshoumaru and Kagome had finished, they headed for a different hut Sango following slowly, thinking. Sesshoumaru ducked into the hut, and saw that the woman that had been in Kaede's hut was lying propped up by many pillows, nursing two almost asleep babies. She turned tired, but grateful eyes up to the three of them, and smiled. "Hello." She said softly. 

Kagome nodded, and then knelt beside the woman. "These are my friends, Sango-chan, and Lieko-chan. We were hoping to see your children." Both Sango and Sesshoumaru looked puzzled by Kagome's name switch, but said nothing about it. 

Sesshoumaru was drawn forward, and Kagome gently placed the little girl in her arms. Sesshoumaru froze, unsure on what to do with it-her. _What if I drop her?! What if she starts to cry? What if…_

"No, you don't hold her like that, here, wrap your other arm like this." She said gently moving her arms. Sesshoumaru peered down at the child, who yawned, showing healthy pink gums, and then blinked owlishly a few times. Sesshoumaru was stunned by the pure blue that the child's eyes were, they were so cute. There was a little tuft of light brown hair on her head, and that was it. The baby moved for a moment, yawned again, and then fell asleep. Kagome smiled, seeing Sesshoumaru's face. "You like her?" Kagome asked, smiling at Sesshoumaru.

She nodded, and then shifted her arms to better hold the baby. "She's… adorable." Came her stunned reply. Never before had the great and mighty Sesshoumaru, hater of the human race, been this close to a human child, except Rin. With a shock, she realized that she felt a need to protect the little one, keep it safe from those who would do it harm- normally he was the one to do so. Sesshoumaru let a small smile creep on to her lips, as she handed back the child. "She's adorable." She said again. 

The mother nodded, held her children close, and then fell in to an exhausted sleep. Kagome put a finger to her lips before leading them out. "Why did you change my name?" Sesshoumaru asked, puzzled. 

"Because I don't think that it is a good idea to advertise that Sesshoumaru is now a human girl. Think of all the humans, and demons alike who would want to get at you should they know of your predicament. Which is why I changed your name." 

Sango nodded in acceptance, and Sesshoumaru shrugged. "But why Leiko?" 

Kagome shot a wicked grin to the silver haired girl. "'Cause its true…" she said airily. Sesshoumaru rolled her eyes, and followed. 

***

Naraku sat up in the top of his tree, still thinking about the silver haired woman. Why would they take a defenseless human with them? Kagome could see shards, Sango was a demon slayer, but this girl had no powers to speak of. Why would she travel with them unless she had a secret power? If that was so, then she could be worth more then she seemed. _Perhaps it would be wise to pay the girl a visit_. He thought, a smile spreading across his face. He knew that he was only looking for a reason to meet her. And now he had it….

***

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, watching Kagome search for him, calling his name. He snickered as she crossed her arms looking frustrated. His eyes widened as a sigh escaped her and he knew what was going to come out of her next, "Inuyasha SIT!" she called. The half demon cursed as he plummeted to the ground. 

"Dammit Kagome!! Whadya do that for?" he demanded once he could sit back up. She frowned as she walked over to where he was sitting cross-legged. 

"Cause you did not answer," She said flippantly. "If you had just answered me when I was calling you, then I would not have to." 

Inuyasha scowled and Kagome sat down in front of him, "So-o-o-o. How is my brother- _sister_ dear doing?" he snickered, relishing the look of annoyance on her face. 

"Um… he is doing all right. I mean she… She seems to be all right. She is taking everything pretty well I suppose." She sighed, and flopped back on to the grass beside the hanyou. "I really don't know… she is eating right now, with Kaede, Shippou and Sango. Miroku is around, probably getting smacked by some woman, and I am bored out of my wits." She sighed again, and Inuyasha grinned. 

He moved over and looked down at her a mocking smirk on his lips. "Is my lovely sister too much for you to handle?" He asked innocently, "'Cause I could always kill her…"

Kagome sat up quickly, and Inuyasha cursed as her head connected solidly with his nose, and he cursed fluently. "Jeeze bitch! You tryin' to kill me?" he demanded, holding his nose, his amber eyes flashing in irritation. Kagome gasped as she scooted forward, and tipped his head up gently. Her head throbbed but she ignored it, trying to pry his fingers away, long enough to see his nose. He growled slightly, and then moved his hands away, wincing slightly. 

"Oh, Inuyasha I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean to…" she whispered as her gentle fingers smoothed back his silver hair. His eyes widened slightly, and a smirk crept on to his lips.

"I'm fine. Ya didn't kill me, like you were tryin' to." His eyes danced, as she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was all right if he was being such a pain in the ass. 

"I am really sorry." She said softly, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek. He bent forward slightly, his arms wrapping around her waist, drawing her in to his lap. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking. 

"I dunno." He responded, and bent forward to meet her lips. A soft smile crossed her lips, as her arms wrapped around his neck to tangle in his hair. His lips met hers, and kissed her gently, and then with increasing passion. After a moment she broke away, and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha…What about Kikyo?" she inquired quietly. 

A cold, emotionless voice echoed through the clearing, "Yes, Inuyasha, what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha's eyes widened marginally and Kagome stiffened from her position in his lap. 

"Shit!" Inuyasha hissed. 

HA! I promised I would have some sap, and thar she blows!!! I was not really impressed with the interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha, I have written better kissing scenes, then that before. *sigh* oh well… Now, if you like Kikyo, the next chapter wont be for Kikyo lovers. *brutally kills the conniving bitch* but anyways, I wont kill her off…just yet… *evil laughter.*

****

Answering of reviews!!

__

Fanfiction.net- 

Wakodori Ramen- Yeah, traumatized is right… lol. Thanks for the review!

****

Charms- so do I, he is 10X better in man form… *drools*

****

Tenshi no Yami- Hehe, glad you enjoy this!

****

Divine dragoon girl 1- you bet! I loved your idea it was wonderful! Who are the others you mentioned? I don't watch too much anime, since I have no channels that get them. One of my friends records them for me! Lol. 

****

Vanilla-sugar-lip-balm- Wrote more! Are you happy? :D

****

Bevie- *insert evil laugh* oh yeah! Bra's may prove to be his undoing!!

****

Tenshi no Yami- yeah, damn it, it was not fun to learn that I am a girl either…lol

****

Miharu210- Thanks for the review! And I agree totally, I _lurve_ him! 

****

SessRin- _Your _Sesshy-sama???? NO!!! he's mine!!! But I will share I suppose, if you give me more reviews… *hands over Sesshoumaru* 

****

YoukaiJilly- Oh yeah, and he is all MINE!!

****

Spring Angel- Glad you like him, and my story, and no doubt that he is irritable. 

****

Madame Arrow Foxfire- I might use that, if I can fit it in, since I have a lot of ideas. But I like the idea!! Thanks!

****

Silvery_Moon- It was the strips on his wrists! Lol! 

****

Fluffy_is_MINE- Sucks don't it, that we cant have him… I did a search for your story, and authors name, and could not find it, so tell me when your story is out, and I will be sure to read and review!!

****

Nankinmai- This chapter is longer, sorry for the short ones!! O.O

****

Sesshi lover- Breathe! You need to breathe!!

****

Gothangel13- Thanks for the explanation! And I have been put in my place, I will try to be a little nicer… (yeah right!!)

****

Wolfbaler 35- Thanks!! 


	5. Chapter 5

  Heh, I know I promised Kikyou bashing in this chapter, but there is only a little.  Sorry 'bout that. Will be some more in later chapters, don't worry.

I am so sorry about all this, my comp went funky. But it is all better now!!  

And thanks to Jacqueline, who gave me the chapter title I needed!  *.*

This chapter will be followed by chapter 6, on Tuesday, because I have it done, and my comp is fixed, and because its my BIRTHDAY. *throws up confetti* Yeah!!! So, you guys get two more chapters! Don't ya all feel special! 

Chapter 5 

Kikyou stood against a tree; her eyes cold and unfeeling as she watched the hanyou- _her hanyou_ tenderly kiss the miko.  She silently narrowed her eyes, pure anger racing through her veins as she watched her reincarnation lean against him, her hands tangling in his slivery hair.  _How dare she?  Inuyasha is mine!  He belongs to me!_  The undead miko drifted forward, still remaining out of sight, until she could hear them talking, "What about Kikyou?" came the girls soft voice.

Kikyou took that time to speak, "Yes Inuyasha- what about Kikyou?" she asked watching as the hanyou stiffened and Kagome swung her head around.  Inuyasha's lips moved in a near silent curse and he gently pushed Kagome away to stand and face Kikyou. The undead priestess fingered her short bow, and watched him with empty eyes. 

"Kikyou…" His lips moved slowly and only a whisper came out.  

"Inuyasha… I thought you had a promise to uphold. What happened to protecting me? What happened to your promise?" Kikyou stepped closer with every word.  "Are you going to let some little girl, _my_ reincarnation, separate us? Does your word mean so little?" 

Inuyasha let out a soft sigh, and tipped her head up, not looking at Kagome. "Kikyou… I _had _a promise to uphold, and certain things happened to make me break it.  I would never intentionally break my word to you! Naraku-"

"Don't you dare!" she hissed suddenly, her eyes livid with rage. "It is not my fault that your word is so easily broken!  It is because of this wretched little girl, this _pathetic_ excuse for a miko priestess!  Why do you drop everything, and forget what we had so easily once she comes in?"  Her sharp gaze softened as she leaned forward.  "I miss you Inuyasha...  When you make your decision, to uphold your word with me or _her,_" the word was spat out like poison. "Then I will be waiting.  I know you will make the right choice."  She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then shot Kagome a glare.  Without a single word more, she strode off, her form eventually melting in to the line of trees.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then looked down. "Inuyasha… I-I have to go." She choked out before sprinting off.  Inuyasha lifted a hand out as if trying to stop her, but then let it fall limp to his side.  He could feel his heart being torn in two, torn between the two miko's who had his affection. 

"Shit."  

* * * 

Kagome ran back to the village, her dark brown eyes filled with tears, and her breathing harsh and ragged. Sango was looking over her boomerang (Name anyone??) when she saw Kagome.  Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly, "Oh no… Kagome. What happened?" she said quickly, tipping the younger girls head up.

Kagome shook her head tears spilling down her cheek. "Inuyasha, and I were out, and… well…" she stopped, not being able to go further.  Sango nodded her head, showing her understanding. 

"Kikyou?" she said, disapproval clear in her voice. Kagome nodded silently, this was not the first time that Kikyou had shown up. 

"I am going to talk to Sesshoumaru-um… Leiko, and do- something." Kagome sighed, and hugged her friend briefly, before walking in to the village.  

A few minutes later Sango caught sight of a very sad looking hanyou.  His head was hung low, his shoulders slumped, even his normally perky ears were drooping.  All together made a very pathetic looking hanyou.  Her brown eyes met his golden ones and she turned away, walking briskly in the other direction.  

Inuyasha sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands.  "Sonvabitch." He whispered, closing his eyes. 'Now everyone hates me, and damn it, I deserve it. Kagome…' 

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother's wench wandered around aimlessly, her arms crossed, and her face dark and moody.  Finally she got tired of seeing Kagome wander and called out. "What _are_ you doing?" 

Kagome walked over, and flopped down beside the silver haired woman.  "Your brother's stupid." She grumbled.  Sesshoumaru resisted a smile.  "Stupid, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…" and she kept saying it over and over again.   

 Sesshoumaru rolled her eyes, "Yes, I knew of this.  What did he happen to do this time to make you this way?"

Kagome stared at her for a moment, and then launched herself at the confused Sesshoumaru, sobbing in to her shoulder. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, and then slowly patted her back, in what she hoped was slightly comforting. Sesshoumaru caught words in between the sobs, which she tried to make sense of. "And then he…*sob* k-k-kissed m-m-meeee!  B-b-but *hiccup* then that _bitch _K-k-Kikyou…*sob* shoooowweed u-up."  Some more sobbing and then more mumbling.  

Sesshoumaru just kept patting her back, silently chanting, 'Why me? Why me? I am getting soft.  And when did I ever let a human get this close?  Am I going insane?' more thoughts rushed through her head as Kagome kept talking, sobbing, and generally making soft hiccupping noises.  

After a moment Sesshoumaru was aware that Kagome was trying to get his attention.  "Are you listening to me?"  An angry Kagome demanded.  Sesshoumaru turned wide eyes to her, in what she hoped was an innocent gesture. 

"Um. You said how… um uncaring… and mean…Inuyasha is."  Sesshoumaru said, hoping it was the right answer.

"Okay… *sniffle*" Kagome said, accepting that Sesshoumaru was listening.  Sesshoumaru sighed with relief, and then looked up once a shadow fell over them.  Sango stood over them, a teasing smile on her face.

"Well, Mighty-Oh-So-Great- Lord Sesshoumaru.  I think I can handle Kagome from here."  Sango pried the crying girl away from the obviously grateful silver haired girl.  

Sesshoumaru walked off, thinking how weird human women are, forgetting that she _was_ currently one. 

* * * 

Naraku watched as the silver haired woman wandered the woods. Seeing that this was the perfect chance, he leaped down in front of her.  

"GAH!" yelped Sesshoumaru.  Naraku resisted the urge to laugh at the surprise of the woman, and settled for a large, arrogant smirk.

 "Naraku- what are you doing here?" the girl demanded. The hanyou looked mildly surprised that the girl knew his name, but blew it off.

"I am here my lovely lady, because you intrigue me. Tell me why a human, a human girl, like yourself travels with such…" Naraku pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Distasteful… companions. Why do you travel with them?" 

Sesshoumaru stood, her jaw dropped as she listened to the evil hanyou talk.  Why was he not trying to kill her? "I wish to travel with them.  And my traveling companions are of no concern of yours." She snapped, her arms crossing in irritation.

"Ohh. You're a fiery one aren't you?  For a human, you _are_ quite lovely."  Naraku purred as he strolled closer. Sesshoumaru forgot that she was not supposed to tell who she really was, and snapped out.

"You hanyou! You dare to call me a human? I am the Lord of the Western lands!"  She watched as the smirk on the dark haired, half demons face widened, and he nodded solemnly.

"Of course you are, pet." He chuckled.  

"I **_am_**_._" Whined Sesshoumaru, stomping her foot irritably. "Do not dare to mock me!"  The girl strode forward, and glared with all that she was worth up to the tall hanyou, forgetting that a 5'5 petite girl was no match for him.  

"As you wish to believe my lady.  Do not fear. We will meet again oh ravishing one."  He gave a small smile, stole kiss form the surprised girl and then jumped off.  

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment, eyes wide in surprise.  

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!"  A voice exclaimed.  Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha, eyes wide and a large smile on his lips.  "Holy fuck! He likes you! Naraku _likes you_!!!!!" he howled with laugher.  "This… keeps…g-g-getting better…. And **better!!** I love it!" he burst in to new peals of laughter again. Fluttering his eyelashes, he clasped his hands against his heart and made annoying kissing noises. "OH! Naraku! You handsome, sexy beast! Ravish me!!"  And Inuyasha began to laugh again. 

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes oh ravishing one! As you wish my great and powerful lady."  Snickered Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gave a scream of anger and dived at him, tackling him to the ground.

Well that is the end of chapter 5.  Just a question, do you all think I should do review responses, and take longer, or do you want the chapters faster, without review responses?  Write me back saying. 

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I love you all.  

SessRin- How about this?  I can get Sesshoumaru-sama on weekends, and you have him on weekdays?  : D that way I can have him when I don't have school.  Lol.  Keep reviewing! 

Crimson Demon- Heh, Vicki, next time, when you leave a review, make sure that I am not signed in my name, so it don't look like I reviewed my own story, makes me look bad… lol.


	6. Whoo Real Chapter

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru tackled her younger brother to the ground, scratching and biting whenever she could. "You stupid *gasp* bastard! I *gasp* am going to *gasp* kill you!" She screamed in anger. Inuyasha flipped her off, and straddled her, holding back her wrists. 

"For fuck's sake's baka! You try to attack me, when ya have no strength? Do ya wanna die?" Inuyasha scowled. Sesshoumaru struggled, with no avail. "I will _so_ kick your ass if you try to attack me again." He warned, then jumped off, and dusted himself off. "'Sides, you don't wanna break a nail do ya? Might make Naraku not love ya anymore." 

Sesshoumaru crossed her arms, and then began to pout again. "Stop being such a Meany…"

"Oh _Kami_. Stop being such a girl." Inuyasha growled, rolling his eyes. "I am going to find Kagome, go amuse yourself."

"Amuse myself! Why you arrogant…" Sesshoumaru stomped again, and then began to pout.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed, and then looked down at the ground as soon as Inuyasha left. "Break a nail… humph. I would never…" she paused to make sure her nails were in fact still intact. "NO!" She cried out. Her index finger on her left hand had a broken nail. "This is not fair! I don't want to be a girl; I don't want to have all this! Why am I the one who has to deserve this?" *Pathetic sniffle*

"Because you were to learn a lesson." Came a rough voice. Sesshoumaru turned around, and gasped. The woman from the village! What was she doing here? "I am here because you are taking forever. Honestly Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought that a _great youkai_ like yourself would learn quicker then you are. Apparently I was wrong. Oh well. Happens every millennia or so."

"Millennia? What- who- _what_ are you? I thought I killed you!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Oh, that you did. But here I am, back again. Here to teach you what you so stubbornly wont learn." The old woman cackled and crossed bony arms. "So, after I cursed you, what happened?" 

"Don't you already know? I turned in to _this_!" Sesshoumaru said disgustedly glancing at her body.

"No, no, I know this, I mean, after you learned to live with humans, how did you feel?" the woman asked impatiently.

"My _feelings_ are of no concern of you." Sesshoumaru said, pointing her nose up in the air, regaining some of her lost dignity. "Nor do I have to explain myself."

"Don't refuse my help young one!" snapped the hag. Sesshoumaru stared, as she seemed to get bigger, and tower over her with each step. "I am far more powerful then you can imagine, and I won't stand for your insolence. Now, will you listen or not?"

"I'll listen." Came the glum, subdued reply. 

"Good. Now, when your feelings changed toward humans, and however slight the change was, did anything happen?" 

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and then pulled up her sleeves, revealing the violet wrist stripes. "These came back, along with a bit of my strength. Why?"

"Good. Each time you, become more tolerant…with humans, then certain things will happen. You have already experienced some of the change back to your normal self. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "So, if I like humans, I go back to normal?"

The woman nodded.

"Well then, I love humans! I am sooo sorry for being such mean person." Sesshoumaru closed her eyes, and then peeked at her hands. "Damn it." 

"It doesn't work that way." Came the dry voice of the old woman. "It defeats the purpose if it happens so quickly. Now, I have to go. Good luck." 

"Hey! Wait, who-" but Sesshoumaru stopped once she saw the woman fade away. "This is not fun…" she whined petulantly. "I want to go back to normaaaaalllllllll."

* * * That night * * *

Inuyasha had been thinking on how to approach Kagome, (without getting sat) for most of the day. Now, it was almost nighttime and they all sat around a fire outside of Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru had been oddly quiet, not complaining about anything, which made Inuyasha a bit suspicious. Kagome was just as silent, but also did not look at anyone except Shippo, who's hair she kept stroking absently, showing how nervous and distracted she was. But the worst part was that Inuyasha knew it was all because of him. _Why do I always have to fuck things up?_ He thought resentfully. Sango and Miroku kept just as quiet, sensing that it would not be best to speak, since all were lost in their own thoughts. 

Inuyasha watched as Miroku mumbled something about going for a walk before bedtime; and Sango just followed with a hasty goodbye. Sesshoumaru simply walked in to the hut, saying she had to talk to Kaede. Shippo said that he wanted to go to bed early, which made both Inuyasha and Kagome's heads swing over to look at the kitsune. "_What?_" the Kit demanded, walking away, muttering something that sounded like, "Stupid people…cant even…" he grumbled more, heading off.

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, and she looked down. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. "Please…just look at me." He whispered, knowing she could hear him from across the fire. She did not move. Inuyasha sighed, and stood up, and began to walk over. Suddenly he stopped, and felt a light burning spread through his veins. "Oh shit. Not now." He hissed, and Kagome looked up, her gaze worried. It clicked as she realized that there was no moon out tonight. 

She watched as Inuyasha's ears slid down, and his slivery hair began to darken to a shiny black. He stared at his claws, as they withdrew and became regular fingernails. He opened his eyes, and she saw with the firelight, his eyes were no longer a molten gold color. "I'm sorry, I forgot about tonight being the New Moon." Kagome said quietly. 

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he met her eyes without blinking. "Damn it Kagome. Stop blaming yourself for these things." He snapped, and then winced at how rough he sounded. Kagome looked down again, tired of arguing, and Inuyasha stepped forward quickly, and drew her in to his arms. "Shit Kagome. I didn't mean it to sound like that," he whispered, burying his head in her soft tresses. "I'm sorry, I… It just…" He fumbled for the right words. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, and sniffed, holding back tears. "I know," she whispered. Inuyasha pulled back far enough to see her face in the flickering light of the fire. "I know."

"Kagome… Kuso, I made you cry again…" he cursed. One of his hands slid up and brushed against her cheek, catching a few of the crystalline tears that had trailed down her cheeks. "Kagome, I- I don't do this on purpose…" he said, resting his forehead on hers, looking in to her eyes. "It's just that Kikyo… I promised her that I would protect her…but… that was then." He hurried when he saw the look of deeper sadness on her face. "Kagome… you have to understand, that 50 years ago, I loved her. And I suppose I never stopped, but now…" he sighed.

"Inuyasha, I know you love her," she whispered. "And you still do… Maybe it would be best- for all of us if I just went home. Kikyo can help you find the shards-"

"Kagome!" he said sharply, shaking her slightly, his violet eyes flashing in irritation. "Don't you dare! Let me finish." He ordered, and nuzzled her cheek. "I loved her… but then, when she was killed, and I was sealed to a tree, things changed. You came through the well, and freed me, and then we met everyone else. I… Kagome… I found out that, I still love Kikyo. I always will. But not in the forever way. I was and still slightly am responsible for her, but there is someone else who I…" he paused, and interlaced their fingers, then leaned forward, and kissed her softly. "Kagome- I don't love Kikyo, like I do you." He breathed against her lips. 

Kagome pulled back and smiled shyly. "You-you do?" 

"Yeah…" he muttered, and then brought her closer, capturing her lips. "Yeah I do…" 

CD: **Well how did you like that guys?**

__

Kagome: ***girlish giggle* I got to kiss Inuyasha! HA! See that Kikyo! He loves me moreeeee!**

__

Kikyo: **If you don't shut your mouth, I am going to…**

CD: **Oi! Back off girls, I need both of you for the next chapter….**

Inuyasha **walks in, a dumb smile on his face.**

CD: **Eh, what are you smiling about? **

__

Inuyasha grins, and then Sesshoumaru rushes in, followed by Naraku.

Sesshoumaru: **Get him away from meeeee!**

__

Naraku: **Oh come now… Kukuku. You don't mean that, you just can't find the way to describe your feelings for me!**

Inuyasha settles down on the couch, and pulls Kagome down next to him. Kagome looks over, eyebrow raised.

Kagome: **what did you do?**

__

Inuyasha hands her a piece of pink paper, and CD walks over, peering over their shoulders. 

__

Naraku- 

I love you so much, I have to see you.

-Sesshoumaru

CD: **Ewww! Inuyasha, gross! Don't tell me **you** wrote that…**

Inuyasha: ***big dopey grin***

CD: **Ok… I am going to be all grossed out for the rest of the day… Sesshoumaru, don't worry, soon you will be a man again!**

Sesshoumaru- **I better be! *Runs out the door, with Naraku shouting out his love for him.***

Heh got that idea from Striking Falcon, who deserves to be commended, for all of her wonderful stories! I love her! She has these hilarious skits at the end of 

Each chapter- and I love them… Read all of her stories, I don't even have a favorite! 

Review Responses-

Rured- Heh, yeah, Naraku kissing Sesshoumaru…bad thoughts…yuck.

Miharu210-Thanks for your review! And yes, Lieko does fit my Sess-sama…

Myjestikgirl- Thanks!

Smaugryu- The old chapter 5, was screwed up, and I didn't even mean to uplad it… lol.

Agrias-101- Thanks!

SunStar713-Yeah, sorry it is taking me so long to do this….

Morlana- Well, heh, I love to mess with Sesshoumaru, so we'll see what Naraku does next….hehe…

Amreld- God, don't I know it… I love "Two Miko's And a Heart of Ice!!" 

Chiisana-Tori-Chan- Computers suck…

Fat Cat Buyo- I love your name… He he. Thanks for showing my story to Buyo! Um…Sorry about me not emailing you, my email is not working as of now… sorry. 

SessRin- Really, thanks for letting me have sess-sama! And sorry about your tv…

Divine Heart- Thanks!

Moony391-I dunno, you might want to talk to SessRin about sharing, she pretty much owns him… *grins*

Jschu25- Oh! Thanks to Striking Falcon! *glomps both of you…* And thanks for the name to the boomerang.

Inu Yokai- thanks!

TailFear- Oh come on, girls aren't completely evil… 

GothAngel13_-_ Whoo.. I am questioning your sanity right now… lol.

Tina-Thanks

Mala Valvah- You'll have to wait and see… heh heh.

Chiisana Tori Chan- KILL HIM!! DIE NARAKU!!


	7. Inuyasha's my mate?

Ok, well I am back, after a longgggg time. Thank you all for your support, and reviews *yes, I _am_ a review whore…* and I will be uploading as fast as possible! 

Chapter 7

When Miroku and Sango had gotten back from their walk, some time after dark, they discovered something they never thought they would see. 

Sango had wondered where the two of them were, and Miroku had said, "Mou- Kagome probably killed him off." And then Sango, who needless to say, was not impressed by his answer, slapped him upside the head. Looking around she saw that their bowls were still there, but again, no Inuyasha or Kagome.

"Ano…Sango, look over there." Miroku pointed to a large tree, which Inuyasha usually slept in, and at the base of it lay Inuyasha, in his human form, with Kagome curled up in his lap. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped protectively around the girl, his cheek resting on her head. Sango quickly put a hand over Miroku's mouth to keep anything lecherous from coming out and then jerked him away, back to the hut to give the two of them privacy.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the feeling of someone holding her securely around the waist, and she caught sight of sliver hair. Wiggling slightly, she tried to move, but his grip only tightened. "C'Mon K'gome. Just stay for a while…" came the lethargic voice of the hanyou. Kagome looked up through her bangs, and sighed contently. 

"All right." She whispered, cuddling closer. 

Kikyo crossed her arms, and watched the two of them together. "You have made your choice Inuyasha, remember that," she said softly. "Your choice…"

* * * 

A scream from the hut awoke everyone in the near vicinity. "I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" a recognizable voice screamed. "I'm _bleeding_ to death!" 

Kagome awoke with a start, as did the hanyou behind her. "What _the_ _fuck_?!" he demanded angrily. Kagome sighed softly, and moved away from his comforting warmth, to find out what Sesshoumaru was shrieking about. She almost ran in to Miroku, who was being shooed from the hut, and sporting a red handprint on his cheek. He gave a wicked grin to Kagome before strolling off.

"Inuyasha-sama, stay back…" The monk warned, still grinning. Inuyasha looked puzzled, but let it go, and leapt off in to a tree that was far enough where he couldn't be "sat" but near enough so he could see what was going on. 

Kagome walked in to the hut to see Sango kneeling over a pale Sesshoumaru. "Eh? What's going on?" Kagome inquired, cocking her head to the side. Kaede set to boiling water as Sesshoumaru sniffed pitifully. 

"I'm going to bleed to death…." She sniffed again. "I don't want to…*sniffle* die…"

"Ye is a fool." Kaede sighed, and hobbled over to hand a steaming cup of something to the silver haired maiden. "It 'tis simply a woman's time of month, in this case, yours. Be ye more quiet, lest you attract more unwanted attention then ye already hath."

"Sesshoumaru, didn't my mother talk to you about this?" Kagome asked, sitting beside Sango and Sesshoumaru. 

"Stop smiling." Ordered Sesshoumaru, glaring at Sango, who was indeed, smiling. "And she did, but I…forgot…" 

"Oi! Bitch, what's going on in here??!! A fuckin' tea party??" came a loud voice. "Why do I smell blood?"

"_INUYASHA_!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted, hearing with satisfaction him cursing as he fell and hit the ground. "Stupid Hentai…" she grumbled. Sango's smile widened. "Stay out Inuyasha! And keep the monk out."

"Feh."

***********

After the women had dealt with Sesshoumaru, they were all sitting out side the hut (with the exception of Kaede) and discussing what they were going to do. 

"There's a village a few miles north of here, I heard from one of the village women here that it is rumored to have a shard. That would be a good place to start I believe." 

"Umm, perhaps that would not be such a good idea." Came a thoughtful voice. "The last time I was there… my welcome was worn out fairly quickly, thanks to the daughter of the head elder…" 

"Feh, only you houshi." 

"Be nice!!" scolded a soft voice. "Maybe we should head up there anyway, and see if there is really a shard up there. It couldn't hurt anything." 

"Yeah, except him." Said a high pitched voice. 

"I don't care where we go." Commented a silver haired girl. 

"That's good. Cause' I don't give a shit whatcha want."

"Sit." Came the bored command from one of the girls.

*

Sesshoumaru sat by the campfire, holding her fish over the fire. "OW!!" she yelped as a large rock hit her in the side, and she dropped her fish in to the fire. "NO!" whined Sesshoumaru. "I wanted to eat that! I'm hungryyyyy…" She whirled her head around and glared at Inuyasha who had an arrogant smirk on his lips. 

"What?" he mouthed, sliding an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her close, making it known that Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything. Sesshoumaru scowled, and silently vowed to get him back. Somehow.

That night, Sesshoumaru crept around toward the sleeping hanyou, pulling out a pair of scissors that Shippo had given her, once she had explained what they were for. Carefully, Sesshoumaru worked, making sure to be silent, and get her job done.

*

"**WHAT** _THE_ **FUCK**!!!!" screamed an enraged hanyou. Kagome awoke sleepily, and then gasped. "Who the hell DID this!" He roared. 

The rest of the group woke up, and Miroku was the first to notice what had happened. His violet eyes widened, and he began to laugh. Sango and Kagome noticed as well. "Oh dear…" Kagome mumbled, before hiding her yawns and giggles behind a hand. 

"Who the hell did this?" Inuyasha demanded, holding up a fistful of hair…. Hair that was no longer a part of his head. Shippo and Sesshoumaru examined him. Inuyasha had half of his hair missing, a ragged shaggy cut making his head look uneven, and making him look quite ridiculous. 

"I-Inuyasha…calm d-d-down…" giggled Kagome. Inuyasha turned enraged eyes to the human girl who was clutching her sides, with Sango holding on to her like a lifeline. 

"What the hell do you mean 'calm down?' I am missin' fuckin' half of my HAIR!" He shouted, his hands fisted at his sides. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were trying to make a quiet get away, but the hanyou noticed them. "HELL NO! Get your sneaky _asses_ back here, cause I am going to _kill_ the two of you! And ya know what? First, I am going to tear your eyes out, and feed them to you… then I am going to stick your lip so far over your head, ya can swallow it! Then, I am going to stick my foot so far up your _ass_ its going to kick… your **TEETH**!!" 

Shippo paled drastically. "Uh-oh." He managed, before darting off, in his bubble form. Sesshoumaru scrambled off, actually scared of his pathetic half brother, who didn't seem so pathetic at the moment. Miroku was still laughing, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, as was Sango. 

Kagome shot forward, and slid her arms around his waist, holding him back. "Inuyasha! Calm down, Onegai!" Inuyasha turned to face her, and she reached up to gently tug his remaining forelock. "You look fine…" she murmured, stroking his cheek. He snorted, and watched her eyes for signs of her lying. "I kinda like you with short hair, makes you look all rugged." She giggled lightly as he sighed in defeat.

"Does it?" he asked softly his golden eyes suspicious. Kagome nodded. "That all it does?" His eyebrow was raised, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Nope… Makes you look dashing, and heroic, and masculine, and so…" she searched for a word, to buy Shippo and Sesshoumaru some more time.

"So kawaii?" Snickered Miroku, whose violet eyes were wide in innocence. "_What_?"

"No! Inuyasha ignore the hentai!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha felt her kiss his lips gently, and gave up with a deep and heavy sigh, kissing her back. 

"Hey Lady Sango…" Miroku began once he had regained some of his composure. 

"_No_ Hentai." Sango said tiredly. "Let's go and find the two mischief makers, and hope our irate friend won't try to disembowel them too fast."

Miroku stood up after her, and groped her ass, dancing out of her reach before she could retaliate. "You could always bear my child." He suggested. "It would save both of us trouble, and…" he trailed off, seeing her cold glare. "Or maybe another time…" he sighed, and followed the demon huntress leaving behind the half demon, and the human girl still wrapped up in a tight embrace. 

*

Somewhere in the woods…

Sesshoumaru bounded over various things in her path, and then screeched to a halt when Naraku jumped out from in front of her. "Will you STOP doing that?!" She demanded, scowling. Naraku swept a low bow, a mocking smile on his lips. 

"Of course my lady…" he murmured, meeting her eyes with out faltering.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I merely wanted to ask if you would do me the pleasure of…accompanying me for a short…ahem… picnic." Naraku watched as the girl swallowed, and then he wrapped an arm around her waist. "_Lovely_," he purred, bowling over her shock. "Let's be off my darling…" pulling the shocked girl after him. "Come, we should not be too long, I have no want to meet up with your annoying companions…" 

A breathy squeak escaped her lips as she was led off, "Help…"

*

When they arrived at a small waterfall, Sesshoumaru tried to peel Naraku's arm off her. What she saw next made her begin to snicker. 

Both Kagura and Kanna were wearing matching robes, of a light pink, each holding platters of food. Kagura scowled deeply, a frown etched on her forehead. Kanna had an uncaring look on her pale face, her brown eyes lifeless. 

'Why meeeee?' Sesshoumaru demanded silently. 

*

Above the woods, almost a 1/4 mile away…

Shippo was hiding up in a tree, when he saw Sango and Miroku flying over the trees on Kirara. "HEY I'm HERE!!" he shouted at the top of his little lungs. Kirara drifted down, and Shippo leaped on to Miroku's shoulder. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sango asked, surveying the surrounding area. 

"I dunno. She disappeared after I ran off. Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo shivered as he spoke the name.

"Still with Kagome-chan who is buying you some time. Let's find Sesshoumaru before someone else does…" Miroku murmured, his hands sliding over Sango's ass. She growled, and turned to slap him as hard as she could. 

"Hentai! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once?" She demanded. He simply grinned widely, fixing his purple gaze on the trees below them. "Let's go Kirara, and if we accidentally drop the houshi, lets _not_ go get him…"

*

Back at the campsite

Kagome and Inuyasha parted both needing air. The hanyou rested his forehead against hers, and sighed. Kagome smiled, thankful that she had bought the troublemakers a bit of time. Inuyasha had forgotten all about it… "Inuyasha, maybe if we go back to my era, we can cut your hair so it… is um…even?" she suggested, peering up in to his eyes. 

He growled. "Gonna fuckin' kill them all," he muttered. Then his eyes widened. "Oi! You were just trying to buy them some time!" He pulled back from her, eyes narrowed in irritation. "I don't believe you!" 

And with that, he leaped off, and went in search of the two he so desperately wanted to string up by their intestines…

* 

Back at the woods

Back with Naraku, Sesshoumaru was trying to stay calm, but with his practically breathing down her neck, it made it hard. With a last effort to get rid of him, she blurted out. "I already have a chosen mate!" 

Naraku paused, his features contorted in confusion. "Who is he?" The hanyou asked, eyes snapping in anger. "I smell no other man on you, only the half breed…" 

Sesshoumaru swallowed again, and then hoped that Inuyasha would never find out what she was about to say. "Inuyasha is…my chosen…He is my…" she shuddered briefly. "My mate…" 

Woo boy- bet ya didn't see that one coming! Please everyone review, and tell me whatcha think, because there was not to many reviews for the latest chapter. I want to thank each and every one of the people who reviewed, and gave their opinion, as well as the people who gave sympathy for the STUPID COMPUTER! Which is now fixed! Sooo, hope you enjoy, and updates will be as fast as possible! 


	8. The three requirements, the last being d...

Holy mother Mary, I never thought I would get such a response for the fic! Wow, keep the reviews coming, I lurve them!! Many thanks to Gothangel, and SessRin, *glomps* Bye! 

Inuyasha froze from where he was standing, hearing his older brother, now turned sister, say…. Inuyasha winced. 'Is he so desperate that he would say that? Kami, his life must suck more than mine sometimes.' 

He leaped in to the clearing, surprising all there. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura all froze, and Kagura was the first to begin laughing. "What happened…to your…hair!!" she gasped out, through peals of laughter. "I was wrong, you have sunk lower then I thought you ever would."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her brother, and smiled proudly. "I was the one to do that." She proclaimed. 

Naraku had a thoughtful look on his face. "Why would you do that to your own mate?" He inquired tapping a clawed finger on his lip. Sesshoumaru froze, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. 

'Sesshoumaru- you are going to owe me so bad after this is over.' He thought angrily. Inuyasha strode forward, and pulled Sesshoumaru to him. 

"I don't appreciate you. Manhandling my mate. I would advise you to keep away from her, unless you wish to be disemboweled." Inuyasha heard Kagome come close, and he stiffened. "Now leave Naraku!" 

Naraku had a hurt look on his face, but he turned around. "My love, should you ever be tired of scraps, come see me…" He advised, before him, and his incarnations disappeared. Sesshoumaru jerked away from Inuyasha, her face white a sheet. 

Kagome stomped out, and slapped Sesshoumaru. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. Inuyasha snickered, but then stopped when Kagome slapped him as well. He swore, and then met her eyes. "What the hell was that for?" 

"I don't believe you! You-You-YOU!" She sputtered. "SIT!" Inuyasha ate dirt, and once the curse wore off, he jumped up. "Sesshoumaru- why didn't you say what was going on? We could have helped you." 

"I do not need the help of a human…" the girl loftily claimed. 

"LORD SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUU!" Screeched an annoying voice. "Where are you? **_Lord Sesshoumaru_**! Did you leave your faithful servant again!!" a small green toad youkai entered the clearing, followed by a two headed dragon, and a little girl sitting atop it. Jaken noticed the hanyou and two humans, and turned his nose up in the air. "Come Rin, these humans wont know where Lord-" 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the young girl cried happily. She leaped off the dragon, and charged over to Sesshoumaru, clinging on to her leg. "Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama said Sesshoumaru-sama had left Rin, but Rin knew he didn't!" 

Sesshoumaru scooped up the girl, and watched Jaken sputter in confusion. "Jaken, take Rin, and go back to the castle. I have some things to take care of, and I do not need to be disturbed. I will return when I am able, and if I find Rin has been harmed…" Sesshoumaru let the threat hang. Jaken bowed. 

"But-Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened to you?" Jaken asked. 

Sesshoumaru set the girl down and crossed her arms. "Nothing that you have to concern yourself with. Now, leave." 

Jaken obeyed, and Rin followed, skipping merrily along. 

After a few moments, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to him. "You have a daughter!" Kagome asked, stunned. "A human one?"

"No, she merely follows me around." Denied Sesshoumaru. 

"But ya like her…" Inuyasha teased. Sesshoumaru's mouth opened to deny it again, but it closed, and she took on a thoughtful look. 

"I…do…" she said softly. 

A bright flash of light erupted from the clearing, and the old woman stood in front of them. "Hello!" she rasped cheerfully. 

Inuyasha reached for his sword, and it transformed. "Who are you?" he prepared to swing, but she stopped him with a hand being held up. 

"You do look rather ridiculous with that hair cut." She mused. She waved her hand, and Inuyasha was sporting a head full of long hair again. "There…" 

Sesshoumaru pouted a bit, and Kagome withheld a smile. 

The goddess laughed. "I am the Minikui Baba, one of the lesser gods. You know why this happened, and I am here to tell you that you curse is almost over. You have witnessed the beginning of life, when the children were born, you have witnessed love, between Inuyasha, and the human girl, and you have only one more." 

Kagome walked closer, and bowed respectfully. "Excuse me…umm…ma'am?" 

"Just Minikui Baba, will do young one." The old woman cackled. 

"Ok, yeah. Anyway, what is the third one?" Kagome inquired.

The Baba had an odd smile on her lips. "The third one will not be pleasant, but it will turn you back to normal, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "What do you mean?"

The smile widened slowly. "Why, the third one, is death. Death of one close to you." 

*

Sesshoumaru raised her eyebrows, and Inuyasha growled, "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he demanded. 

"It means, young hanyou, that for Sesshoumaru to regain her original form, she must witness death first hand. The death of a loved one, or one cared about." The Baba began to slowly disappear. 

"Wait! Can you tell us who?" Kagome cried out. 

"No, but I can tell you that it will be soon." The Baba answered. 

__

'Kagome, you **know** who it shall be…' Came the rough scratchy voice of the Baba in her head. '_And when.'_ Kagome's eyes widened, and in her mind's eye, she saw herself lying in a pool of her own blood. Inuyasha held her still body close, while a blue energy wrapped around Sesshoumaru, revealing a full youkai.

Kagome gasped, and was roughly snapped out of the illusion. _"Speak not of it child…" _Came the warning voice of the Baba, before she was gone completely. 

Inuyasha sheathed the sword, and scowled. "Who was she talkin' to? _Speak not of it child_…Freakin' crazy lady." 

Sesshoumaru looked down. "One close to me…" Thoughts of Rin, and the new group she traveled with flashed through her head. Kagome, the kind, tenderhearted girl, Sango, the demon hunter, with sadness locked inside, Miroku, the perverted monk, Shippo, the annoying fox child. And, Inuyasha, who loved Kagome so much, Inuyasha who was a reckless fighter, yet courageous, who was rash, yet protected the ones close to him…

"W-we should head back." Kagome said softly. 

*

The next day, the group was walking in the woods, each lost in their own thoughts. Only Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew about one of the group dying, and they kept quiet about it. Kagome was scared, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha could smell it, but the knew not why. Inuyasha leaped from branch to branch, his silver hair flying out behind him. 

"Inuyasha, we need to stop!" Sango shouted, getting his attention. The hanyou turned around, and scowled. 

"Fine! But not for to long!" he leaped down, and grabbed the backpack from Kagome, and began rummaging in it. With a smile, he held up the cup of Ramen, and tossed it to Kagome. "Lunch!" He commented, as she caught it, and began to make a small fire. She flashed him a small smile, and Inuyasha scowled. "All right! Enough. Kagome, c'mon, Sango, can ya make lunch?" 

"Hai, but where are the two of you going?" She asked, confused. 

Inuyasha grabbed the raven-haired girl, and pulled her with him. "No where. Back in a while." 

*


	9. What the hell's wrong with you!

Heh, Wow, only two more chapters… *tear* my baby is almost over, but…. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! No telling when it will be out, but hey, there will be one!

Inuyasha tugged the girl along; his ears twitching, making sure that they were far enough to not be heard. Kagome was protesting, trying to jerk away, but his grip was like steel. "Quit fightin' bitch!" he growled. Kagome's mouth moved silently, and he stopped, knowing they were far enough away. "All right, what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. 

Kagome jerked her hand away, and she met his eyes, her own blazing in anger. "Nothing is wrong with me, except having an annoying, rude, irritable hanyou jerk me away from my friends, and only because he's a baka!" 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't mess with me bitch." He growled. "I can smell you, your fear. What are you so afraid of?" 

"I'm not afraid of anything! You are imagining things, and you need to keep you nose out of other peoples business! Now-" she was cut off by his lips pressed against hers roughly. She gasped in anger, and tried to pull away. He jerked back when she kicked him in the shin. 

"OW!" He yelped, his golden eyes flashing. "What'd ya do that for?" 

"Don't touch me!" she hissed in anger. "I… just leave me alone!" 

He walked closer, and she backed away quickly. "I ain't gonna leave you alone until you tell me what the hell is your problem!"

Kagome felt a tear course down her cheek, and she shook her head. "Nothing…" she said softly. His hard eyes softened, and he walked forward to wrap her in his arms. She relaxed against him, and then quietly asked, "Inuyasha, will you promise me something?"

He rested his cheek on her hair, and closed his eyes. "Keh, anythin', baka." 

Kagome tilted her head up, "If something were to happen to me, find Kikyo, complete the jewel, and live with her." 

Inuyasha pulled back, startled. "Hell no! What're you _thinkin'_?" 

"I am thinking, that if something were to happen, I want you be happy." 

Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers. "I won't be happy with her." He said, his hands running up and down her sides. "So, no I ain't gonna promise you that." 

"Onegai!" she pleaded. "You have to!" 

Inuyasha's mind whirled at the speed of his thoughts. "It was _you_…" he murmured.

Kagome frowned. "Nani?" 

Inuyasha's face was filled with understanding. "No… _No!_" 

"Inuyasha, what is…" She began.

"You are the one the Baba was yatterin' about." 

"N-no." she protested, but she could tell he did not believe her. "She was…"

"Kagome…" he whispered, and he buried his head in her shoulder. 

Time seemed to freeze for Kagome, and she found herself standing still. The Minikui Baba, and another man, a tall one, with long golden hair, swept up in a ponytail stood not five feet away. "You weren't suppose to tell him…" Came the disapproving voice of the old woman.

"I didn't! He figured it out all by himself." 

"No, you dropped enough hints, and any fool could have understood." The Baba flashed a toothless grin, and turned to the man beside her. "So, you know what to do." 

"Hai." The golden haired man lifted a hand, and a soft gold glow enveloped it. Kagome still was unable to move, and she felt the golden energy surround both her and Inuyasha. "This time, try not to be so conspicuous." The man smirked, and Kagome felt the world go dark. 

*

"You think that Sesshoumaru will realize what a fool he has been, and do the right thing?" Asked an auburn haired woman. She was about five foot five, with hair that reached down to her waist. A soft face and light green eyes. The light blue kimono and darker blue obi made her quite lovely. 

The golden haired god from before turned to her. "Yes sister, I do believe he will…" he stretched leisurely and watched the mirror that reflected what the hanyou and human were doing. "Tell me sister, why do you not use that form all the time? I am sure it is more comfortable then the old woman you disguise yourself as." 

"Both I find useful, and both I like. Now, brother mine, I believe I have something else to do…" she walked off, a smile on her full lips.

The fair-haired god shook his head, and continued to watch the two on the ground. 

*

"What the hell happened?" Asked a groggy Inuyasha. Kagome bent over him, a worried look on her face. 

"I don't know, you just passed out suddenly." She lied quickly. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back to the others." 

Inuyasha- too confused and muddled to understand what was going on, followed. 

Once they reached camp, they ate in silence, the tension in the air almost palpable. After eating, they set off again, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, her chin resting on his shoulder. "We should reach the village soon." She commented, trying to avoid getting a mouthful of the silver hair that was fanned out as they ran. 

"Uh-huh..." Was the only comment he offered. 

Soon enough, they did reach the village, and this time, Sango handled the village elder, not wanting the perverted monk to get in to any more trouble then he had last time. They were given two rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. 

Kagome rummaged through her bag, and got out her bathing things. "I am going to go take a bath, all right Sango-chan? Do you want to come?" 

"No thanks, I am going to finish mending some of my things, and then go to sleep." Sango glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you go with her?"

"Sure, come on Sesshoumaru." Kagome walked out, Sesshoumaru trailing, a sigh escaping her. "The village elder said there was a hot spring near by." 

Sure enough, there was, and Kagome wasted no time in slipping in to the water with a sigh of contentment. Sesshoumaru followed suit, a blush gracing her cheeks, as she dunked her head in the water. Kagome tossed her some shampoo, and then leaned against the side of the spring. "So, what are you going to do once you turn youkai again?" she asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "I mean, will we still be friends?" Kagome finished. 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai, I believe we will…" 

Kagome smiled brightly. "Great!" 

*

Miroku felt someone kick him in the side, from his position as peeping tom on the two girls. An angry Inuyasha stood before him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he hissed. 

"Uh- keeping watch over the girls, making sure they are safe from any wrong doers. " Miroku blinked innocently. 

"Fuckin' lech." He growled, and tackled the monk. Miroku swore, and they rolled down the hill both fighting each other, swearing loudly. 

"INUYASHA!!" screeched Kagome, watching as the two froze, eyes becoming big as they looked at the royally pissed off girl. 

Purple eyes met golden ones, and at the same time, swore loudly, vehemently. "Oh _FUCK_!" 

* 

Sango was eating supper when an angry Sesshoumaru and Kagome stomped in. "Miroku?" Sango asked, knowing the answer.

"And Inuyasha." Grumbled Kagome, flopping down on the sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru sat down cross-legged, an expressionless look on her face. "They aren't doing very well…" 

Sango stood up, and walked out the door, opening the boy's. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner, soaked to the bone- looking like a drowned rat, his hair looking like a rat's nest. Miroku was not much better off- sporting a large bruise on his cheek, and his clothes soaked just as badly. "You two never learn." She said softly, watching as Shippo grinned widely. 

"Nope! But it was pretty funny all the same!" Shippo leaped out of the way, and ran out the door, heading for the safety that was Kagome. 

"Well, I hope this will teach you a lesson, but I doubt it will." Sango turned on her heel, and walked out. Miroku glared at Inuyasha as if it was his fault that they were in this much trouble. The hanyou growled, and crossed his arms.

* 

Kagome brushed out her hair, for the 3rd time that night, unable to sleep. With a sigh, she walked out the door, and in to the boys' room. Inuyasha was in the corner, the Tetsusaiga in his arms, his golden eyes gleaming. Miroku was on the other side of the room, asleep on the pallet. "Whatcha doin'?" Inuyasha asked, as she walked over to him. 

"I can't sleep." She said softly. He pulled her down beside him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Try an' sleep." 

*

**

***

****Review Responces!

***

**

*

Ok, sorry about this taking so long, but it does take a while to type this up!

Thanks to the following people who reviewed, but I was too lazy to write a response to. Gomen ne!!

****

Miharu210

DiaBLo2

Dark n light

Elendil Star-Lover

Fire Kitsune Goddess

Pannzy

Deadly Tears

ElectricRain

Liz.Q

Um, me being the idiot baka I am, did the responses twice, since I forgot to do them before, so look and see if I did twice…Heh. OOPS's…

****

MYjesTikGirl- Thanks for your review! And don't worry, more is in the works!

****

Moony391- I would let you borrow him, but, *sigh* he is rather attached to me and SessRin… I will try and convince him to go to you, okay? :D

****

Divine-**heart**- Ugh, I hate my computer…. Thanks for the well wishing!

****

SessRin-Where _are_ you?? I missssss youuuuuuu!

****

Fat **Cat** **Buyo**- thanks so much for reviewing, and I really can't email people, my mail is all screwy… sorry.

****

Chiisana-Tori-**Chan**- Thanks!

****

Amreld- Yo! Yeah, computers do suck… And I have read all of those stories, and enjoyed them too. Two Mikos' is a great story, update soon!

****

SunStar713- Thanks For the idea!

****

Inuflames- I kinda added Rin… Heh…

****

Miroku **Killer**- I think you will like the sequel, so keep watching, it will be up as soon as I can get my lazy ass in to gear… lol

****

Elendil **Star**-**Lover**- thanks!

****

Gothangel3- Doesn't take much does it? Yeah, just kidding… 

****

Capn-**BlackRose**- Lieko means arrogant, or stuck up! I thought it fit!

****

Wackoramaco87- Heh, thanks, and I am glad you get a laugh out of my story!

****

KRWLING**LP**- Yeah, Naraku is one odd hentai. Thanks for the review!

****

Animefan2007- I would email you, but my email is not working as of this moment in time… ugh. Computers suck.

****

Nini4- NO! You can't die! I need you to read the rest! Lol

****

YoukaiJilly- Glad you like!

****

Nini4- thanks so much! *Huggles* 


	10. Kagome's Dead?

All right, sorry, but this is going to be pretty short… Sooo, not to worry though, there will be a few more chapters coming!

Ghoul King pointed this out for me- Leiko means Arrogant. I totally forgot about telling you guys… Great job for all the people who got it right!!!

Kagome did manage to sleep, but only found herself trapped in a nightmare. 

The entire group was walking down a heavily wooded path, Sango and Miroku both staying far enough away from each other that he would not grope her. Sesshoumaru was in the middle, walking silently. Shippo hung on Kagome's shoulder, while Inuyasha led the ragtag group. Kagome stopped, and glanced around, her eyes narrowed slightly. Inuyasha turned to the west, facing the same direction she was. Kirara leaped off of her mistress's shoulder, and bristled visibly, her eyes flashing in warning... 

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome suddenly screamed, and the group split apart, just as a large white tiger leaped in to the clearing. Blood dripped from the once pearly white fangs, the eyes of the youkai crazed with blood lust. It was only a few feet shy of Sesshoumaru's full dog form, but looked just as lethal. Growls spilled from the tiger's throat, and its red eyes flashed from each member of their group, finally settling on Inuyasha, who had the Tetsusaiga drawn. With a yowl, it pounced, and the rest of the group ran back, Kagome drawing her bow, and sending her energy in to the arrow, readying a shot. 

Inuyasha cursed, and rolled, trying to avoid the rapid movements of the youkai. "Kagome! Where is the shard?" He shouted, trying to get a good strike in. Kagome searched, but then her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, there is no-wait! I see one! It is in the right back paw, near the ankle! But… it doesn't feel like a regular shard." She aimed the arrow, and released it, watching as the pink energy shot through the air. 

The youkai turned to her, forgetting about Inuyasha, and bared his fangs in a feral snarl, the arrow stopping short of hitting him. "Nani?" Kagome whispered, her brown eyes surveying the blue black barrier that surrounded the youkai. Energy, dark energy crackled around the tiger, the arrow not passing. With a growl, the arrow was suddenly flung back, and its purifying energy tainted with dark energy. 

To Inuyasha it seemed to happen in slow motion, as the rest of the group got as far away as they could, but Kagome stood there, her hair whipping wildly around her, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a silent O.

"_Kagome_!" Shippo and Sango screamed as the arrow struck solidly in the chest of the girl. The youkai whipped around, and batted at Inuyasha with one of his paws, sending him flying in to a tree, knocking him senseless. 

Kirara was holding back both Miroku and Sango with her teeth digging deeply in to their clothes to prevent them from getting too close. Sesshoumaru was standing shocked as Kagome fell to her knees, her own arrow embedded in her chest. Blood began to stain the normally white uniform of the schoolgirl, and she pushed herself back up to her feet, wobbling slightly. 

With a slow movement, she drew another arrow, and prepared to fire, the screams and shouts of her friends not reaching her ears, as her heart pounded. The youkai's claws became unsheathed, and Kagome did not have enough energy nor strength to get out of the way quick enough, and felt the claws slice across her stomach. An enraged howl from the hanyou who had gotten to his feet, "KAZE NO KIZU!" echoed through the woods, as the youkai was destroyed the counterfeit jewel shard exploding as the youkai did. 

Inuyasha ran forward, limping slightly, and caught the weakened girl as she fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru finally got control of her legs, and ran forward, hearing as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran forward as well. The arrow still stuck out of Kagome's limp body, a grotesque reminder of what was happening. Inuyasha met the pained brown eyes of the human girl, and shook his head. "Kagome," he began, his throat constricting, and then continued. "This…this can't happen to you…The goddess…she was talking about you wasn't she?" 

Kagome nodded, and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently. "I…Hai…Gomen ne." 

Sango dropped to her knees, and smoothed back Kagome's hair, and then closing her eyes turning away, not being able to see her best friend's pain. Miroku wrapped his arms around the demon exterminator, and bit his lip. Shippo ran forward his tiny paws flying across the ground, and nuzzled her hand. "Kagome, Onegai! Don't leave me…" The Kitsune begged, his eyes large and liquid. 

"S-Shippo-chan, I can't stay…" She whispered brokenly. 

"But Kagome!" Shippo felt tears track down his face, and he swiped at them. 

"Inuyasha…" she breathed out, seeing raw pain in the eyes of the hanyou, and then her vision wavered. 

Inuyasha leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers. "Gomen ne, for not protecting you, like I promised." 

*

Kagome found herself standing in the woods, beside her dying body as time froze, and the goddess from before appeared. "Well deary. You have witnessed what is going to happen, what're you going to do about it?" 

"What am I going to do? What can I do?" Kagome asked bitterly. 

The old goddess smiled. "Well, you could simply change what you know is going to happen, I know you are smart enough to figure out how." 

"I don't…. I can't…Sesshoumaru doesn't _enjoy_ being a woman…" Kagome smiled a bit, a sad smile. "If my dying will help him so much, then so be it. And if it saves more humans lives, then it makes me feel better." 

The old woman began to cackle merrily, and slapped her knee. "You, my dear, are a character. I will speak with you later." 

*

A snap and Kagome awoke with a strangled gasp of pain. Sweat covered her body, her clothes sticking uncomfortably to her body. A sharp pain started in her chest, then spread through out her body. It faded as quickly as it came, leaving her breathless, and quivering in fear. An arm wrapped around her shoulder tightened, and she pulled back, pressing a hand to her heart. "K'gome?" Came the tired voice of the hanyou. "What's wrong?" 

"Nani?" she whispered, trying to keep from waking others up. 

"What's goin' on?" He turned to his side, and cradled her in his arms. 

"Just a bad dream…" she whispered quieter, so soft, his finely tuned ears almost didn't catch it. "Go back to sleep, sorry about waking you up." 

He snorted, but only smoothed back the dampened hair, resolving to not fall asleep until she did.

*

The next morning, Kagome acted as if nothing had happened, and they set off. So emerged in her thoughts was she, that she failed to notice the forest they were walking in to. "Kagome? Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts and he seemed confused as to why the normally chatty and cheerful girl was being so quiet. 

"Hai, just tired." She answered absently, glancing up. She froze; her chocolate eyes widening, and her breathing coming in short, harsh pants. "Oh no…" 

"Oi, what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked, turning around. Kagome shook her head, then felt it. The pulse of energy, youkai energy that was on the edge of her senses, warning her of impending danger. "Kagome? Hey, s'anyone ho-" He paused, and then whirled around, drawing his sword. "Get back, all of ya. Now!" 

They obeyed, all except Kagome, who drew her bow with mechanical movements, and waited, waited for the youkai, and her inevitable doom. 

Has anyone else noticed that my story seems to get darker as it progresses? Sheesh… Oh well, I hope everyone is enjoying this, and the last chapter is next!!

Answering of Reviews ~

VB- Jeez! I thought for a second you wanted Kag-chan to die….*sighs* well, you will have to wait and see what happens like everyone else!

Wakadori Ramen- Nope, not Rin! She's to kawaii to kill off. Quick question. How did you get your name? 

KRWLINGLP- Here is the chapter!

Chronogirl- *blushes* Wow, I cant believe how much you like this! Thanks!

Elyndewen Startree- Yep, I absolutly hate Kikyo, and hope she dies a painful death… 

Ghoul King- Thanks, and thanks for the advice. I realize that it has been getting a bit less humor, and a little more angst, so thanks for pointing it out!

Skye- Leiko means Arrogant.

Trinity Kirara- Hey, reviewing twice makes me feel loved!

FictionQueen1- I came up with this when I was watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer…odd….

Black Rose Elise- Here ya go, enjoy!

SessRin- Yessssss! You're alive!!! *Huggles* Did you take good care of Sess-sama? And sorry about your family troubles, and being grounded from you new ~bigger~ TV Don't it suck? Lol, thanks for the reviews!


	11. The End?

Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I was wondering, if anyone would be interested in drawing a picture for this story. It can be any scene, I am just curious to see if there are any artists that are reading this! Please tell me if ya do, I would love to see! 

Also, The sequel will be taking longer then I thought, since I have recently had two more ideas for stories… Bwahaha! The characters are mine to maniuplate!! 

OKK…

Disclaimer- I own them. All of them… 

__

Sesshoumaru: **_-.-_** The hell you do. No Nigen woman owns me…

__

CD: Huh, but see, I do. *points to computer screen* See, I made you do everything I wanted….

__

Sesshoumaru: You don't own me…

__

CD: FINE!! Ya know what, SessRin can have you. You ate all my cookies anyway…*grumbles and hands SessRin, the stupid youkai* Here…Have fun… stupid stubborn youkai, too much like his baka of a brother…

__

Sesshoumaru: I am nothing like my brother, you immature little wench!

__

CD: Humph… *sticks out tongue* Am **not** immature! *begins singing* _KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N…_*Is cut off by SessRin hitting me* Thanks…

CD: here, how's this?

****

Real Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, cause if I did, Sesshoumaru would remain in my room, and Inuyasha would have Kagome, Kikyo would be mine to torture, and I would have a million little cats running around, just because. *So there!* 

Chapter 11- The End? 

Just as she remembered from her dream, the tiger leaped in front of them, snarling angrily. Blood dropped from the fangs, silently hitting the ground under it. The youkai's eyes were red, and crazed with bloodlust. Growls spilled from the tiger's throat, and its red eyes flashed from each member of their group, finally settling on Inuyasha, who had the Tetsusaiga drawn. With a yowl, it pounced, and the rest of the group ran back, Kagome drawing her bow, and sending her energy in to the arrow, readying a shot. 'Don't be afraid…don't be afraid…' she chanted silently, then mentally shook her head. 'Of _course_ I am afraid, I'm going to die…'

Inuyasha cursed, and rolled, trying to avoid the rapid movements of the youkai. "Kagome! Where is the shard?" He shouted, trying to get a good strike in. Kagome did not have to search, she knew exactly where the shard was located.

"It's in the back right paw!" She aimed the arrow, and released it, watching as the pink energy shot through the air. _'And so it begins…'_

The youkai turned to her, forgetting about Inuyasha, and bared his fangs in a feral snarl, the arrow stopping short of hitting him. "**_Oh_** boy…" Kagome whispered, her brown eyes surveying the blue black barrier that surrounded the youkai. Energy, dark energy crackled around the tiger, the arrow not passing. With a growl, the arrow was suddenly flung back, and its purifying energy tainted with dark energy. 

To Inuyasha it seemed to happen in slow motion, as the rest of the group got as far away as they could, but Kagome stood there, her hair whipping wildly around her, her eyes dark with acceptance and… sadness. Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome! Fuckin' _move_!" he yelled, his clawed hands gripping the Tetsusaiga painfully tight, as he saw the dark realization, and acceptance in her eyes as the arrow came at her. "_Ka-go-me_!!!" Shippo and Sango screamed as the arrow struck solidly in the chest of the girl making her body jar with the impact. The youkai whipped around, and batted at the stunned Inuyasha with one of his paws, sending him flying in to a tree, knocking him momentarily senseless. 

Kagome bit her lip, feeling the coppery, tangy taste of blood fill her mouth. She stood up, and drew her bow, aiming again, out of the corner of her eye, seeing Miroku and Sango being held back by Kirara, with Sesshoumaru clutching Shippo tightly. 

Inuyasha slowly regained his senses, and his heart stopped as he saw the arrow jutting out of Kagome's chest. 'Oh hell _no_.' he thought, and anger filled his veins. "KAZE NO KIZU!" he yelled, releasing the Tetsusaiga's attack, and destroying the youkai. He sheathed his sword, and shot over to where Kagome shuddered, and swayed perilously, her numbing fingers dropping the bow, and it clattered to the ground. She dropped, and he caught her, cradling her closely as he lowered them to the ground. The rest of the group came closer, Shippo running forward his little face twisted in fear, in disbelief, at what was happening before their very eyes. 

Sesshoumaru kept her face blank, but inside she was confused. 'Why do I feel like…like I regret having a human die? She is but a human, a _miko_ for Kami's sake! Yet, she helped me, and…' Sesshoumaru paused at the revelation. 'I care about her… and the goddess said that one of the ones I care about, would die...' Inuyasha's harsh whisper brought her back to reality. 

"You bitch!" He hissed, his eyes narrowed. "You _knew_ you were the one!" Miroku placed what he hoped was a calming hand on his shoulder, and Sango knelt beside them. Kagome's dark brown eyes met Inuyasha's, and she gave a weak smile. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me!?" 

"Hai, I knew." She whispered, emotion choking her. "Gomen…"

"Why the _hell_ didn't you fuckin'-?" his question was cut off by her rasping cough. Her slim body shook in his grasp, as she seized in his arms. When she quieted, she turned her head to the others. 

"Shippo? Be good, m'kay?" she asked softly, feeling him take her hand, and snuggle close to it. 

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He whimpered. 

"Miroku, stop being such a hentai, and Sango, don't be…" she stopped and swallowed. "So mean. He can't help that he loves you…" 

Miroku glanced at the demon huntress, and she met his briefly. "Sesshoumaru…you don't have to be a girl anymore…" She smiled a bit, and her eyes closed. 

"Kagome! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled, shaking her. Her eyes opened again, although slower this time. "You _promised_ you would stay with me! What the hell is your problem? I-you…" He watched her tear up. 

"I'm sorry. I…" she stopped, and Inuyasha heard with horror, her heart beginning to slow. She gave him a final smile, and then her head lolled back against his shoulder. 

"No…" he pleaded, eyes closed in pain. "Kagome!" He shook her limp body, and then stopped, burying his face in her neck. "_Kagome_…" 

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried out.

Sesshoumaru noticed a light blue light envelope her as the girl died. A burning sensation started at her toes, and then spread through out her body. Nails began to grow, forming sharp deadly claws. She began to grow taller, and her eyes darkened slightly. Twin violet marks appeared on her cheeks, and the crescent blue mark appeared on her forehead. A flash of cerulean power and **he** was clothed in **his **clothing, with all of the weapons as before.

Inuyasha kept his face in Kagome's neck, silent tears falling down his cheeks. Sango's mouth moved, no words coming out. Miroku's violet eyes widened, and then he glanced at the three companions his forest floor. 

Sesshoumaru felt a pulse of the sword beside him, and drew the Tenseiga as it began to pulse more violently. 'I can see the messengers from hell…' He mused, and sliced them hearing them scream shrilly. Inuyasha jerked back, and glared at his brother. 

When Kagome began to breathe again, Inuyasha held her close, and met the eyes of his brother. "You brought her back? Even though you are back to normal?" 

"Hai." Came the monotone voice. "She helped me, and I simply repaid the favor." 

Kagome awoke slowly, and opened her eyes, "I-Inuyasha?" She breathed, relaxing against him. Then she sat up slowly, and looked for Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord stood not ten feet away, sheathing the Tenseiga. "Oh, you're back to normal…" She smiled a bit. "Good." 

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, I am. Kagome, I have some things I need to take care of, but I will return in a week's time. We have things to discuss…" 

Kagome nodded, and the youkai lord walked off leaving all of them behind. Shippo cuddled close, and listened to her heartbeat. "Kagome- I thought you left meeee!" He whimpered. 

Kagome stroked his fluffy tail, and tried to reassure him. "I know, but I'm fine…" Miroku and Sango both voiced their pleasure of her being alive, and Inuyasha just held her closer, determined to never let her go again.

*

Once Sesshoumaru deemed he was far enough away, he pulled back the ties of his flowing pants, then tipped his head back and let out a relieved hiss, "Yeeeessss." He was back to normal, in all ways possible…

~~**Owari**~~

Should I include an Epilogue? I am trying to determine on whether or not to do so. Reviews are appreciated. 

REVIEW RESPONCES-

****

Amreld- Hey Chika, hope school doesn't kill you, since it seems to be trying its damndest to kill me… Lol. Update fast! 

****

Ghoul **King**- Heh, I got a kick out of reading your review… *bad Female Necromancer…Sheesh* Thanks so much for the loooonnggg review, and hope that what ever she gave you wears off so ya go back to normal!!

****

SessRin- *drools* Do you mean the second inuyasha movie or what? I have the second movie, and mmm…loved it… And yes, Sessy-sama is very spoiled….. I _told_ him to stop eating the cookies, but noooo, does he listen to me??? 

****

SunStar713- Yeah, I was having a bad day when I wrote that, and that is never a good idea, since I tend to make darker chapters… oopsies….

****

DemonGirlofInuyasha- Why do you want Shippou-chan to die?? I thought he was so cute!

****

Deadly **Tears**- Thankies!

****

KikiTheReversvamp- You are the only one to come up with the ending! I dunno why you were the only one… Great job thought *hands cookie*

****

VB- I understand. Really I do… He he…

****

Small-**buttercup**- Thankies! And why do ya want to see Sessy-sama forever as a girl? -.-

****

Lancer272spoot- Yeah, you bet!

****

Amethyst **Hanyou**- Glad you found the chapter!

****

Fw- Yeah, it happens. Lol

****

Elyndewen **Startree**- Heh, maybe I should convince my Art teacher to let us make voodoo dolls… *evil laughter*

****

Cleo-**San**- I was wondering where you were. Thought you had abandon meeeee…

****

Chronogirl- Thanks!

****

Darkness **Rose** **Child**- I would email you, but Yahoo is being a pain in the ass, so no can do as of now. Sorry!

****

Almightysheelf08- The hell you will! Its my sword!! See ya at school!

****

Fire **Kitsune** **Goddess**- Yes ma'am!! 

****

Evil **Furby** **Queen**- *reads over name* Interesting name… Thanks for the review! 

****

Bringer **of** **Evil**- Nah, I do like your story, but the formatting on it is kinda screwy… lol. 

****

KoroshiyanoChibiBuddha- I love Sessy-sama as well, so we are all in the same boat… *giggles*

REVIEWERS TO THANK-

****

Sesshoumaru-**sala**

Sesshyluvsme200

Inushomaru

**M**


	12. Epilogue

CD: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…It hurrrrttttttttttttsssssssssss…. 

Sesshoumaru: Its your own fault for joining basketball… 

CD: Some help you are! And it wasn't even my idea to join! Chelsea, Shelly, Hill, Katie, and Christy guilt-ed. me into it…

Inuyasha: You have no back bone…that's your problem… 

CD: *glares* Don't make me turn _you _into a girl, I wont even hesitate…

Inuyasha: *backs away…*

CD: Yeah, be afraid…

Important note, please read!!

Heh, apparently at the end, some people thought he was… er… relieving himself. What I meant, was that he was making sure his…Erm…Mini-Sesshou was there… yeah….

This was written mainly for Striking Falcon, who's wonderful work never ceases to amaze me. A very little bit of Sess/Kag fluff just for her, in thanks for her wonderful stories. *_keep writing!!*_

Almost a week later, Sesshoumaru had appeared before the mismatched group, his arms crossed, and a calm look on his face. Kagome had a sour look on her face before hand, and it was then that he noticed that his half brother was not…oh…there he was, face first in the dirt. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. "Even after I thought you had learned, you still manage to prove you are the fool I knew you were…" Sesshoumaru said despairingly. 

Miroku had his eyes trained on the youkai, not quite trusting the unknown motives for him being there. Kagome on the other hand, smiled brightly, and rushed over to hug him. Her arms wrapped around the surprised youkai lord, and she squeezed gently. "I thought you weren't coming…" she said her eyes dancing. "You need to work on your hugging skills…you're a bit rusty…" 

Inuyasha had pulled himself out of the damp ground, and scowled as he walked forward. "What's up sister?" he mocked, crossing his arms. It was clear to all that he was not in a very good mood. Kagome opened her mouth to sit him, but Sesshoumaru got to him first. His fist flew through the air, connecting solidly with the hanyou's stomach, sending him flying. Shippou jumped down and began to cheer in between giggles, and Sango sighed. 

"That was unnecessary ." She commented. "Amusing, and yet unnecessary…" She glanced back at the prone form of Inuyasha. 

"So?" Sesshoumaru sniffed once. "Kagome, I wish to speak with you alone…" He gave a pointed glare to the Miko's companions. "Keep the hanyou away until we return." 

The other two nodded, and Shippou scrambled up on to Kagome's head. "Canni come?" he chirped. 

"No." Came the flat reply from all. He pouted, and then leapt in to Sango's arms. "Kagome, lets go…" he ordered, scooping her up in to his arms, and leaping off. 

The wind whistled past Kagome's face, as she clutched Sesshoumaru close. "Was that needed?" she asked, looking up. "Hitting him I mean?" She explained. 

The youkai looked down, a smirk on his lips. "No, I do not think it was. But I wanted to repay him for my time as a woman." He shivered almost undetectably, and then landed them setting her down.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked, confusion shining in her eyes. 

"I believe I know what was going on…" He began. "A goddess, the Mikuni Baba, was the one who made me a woman, and she said it was to teach me a lesson. I don't think that was the only reason though." 

Kagome met his intense gaze, "What do you think her real reason was?" 

"I think that she knows something we do not. Naraku has was under an enchantment when he claimed to love me, and when I became a youkai again, he was released. He does not know it was me. But after his release, he began to hunt the jewel shard even faster. You already know that he had almost half of the shards in his hands." Kagome nodded. "Well, he is also after the ones you have, and the other 1/4 scattered about. This Sesshoumaru thinks that the reason that she cursed me, was to get me in to an alliance with you."

Kagome too a moment to process the information. "So, if she thinks that we need all this extra help, then…" 

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Exactly, Naraku must have acquired new strength somewhere, and you will need all the help you can get to stop him for good." 

Kagome groaned. "This is not what I needed right now, this-"

"Sesshoumaru you bastard." Growled a low voice. Both turned to see Inuyasha standing there with the rest of the group behind him. "Why'd you kidnap Kagome?" 

"Inuyasha, we told you, he didn't kidnap her!" Snapped Sango irritably. "Sorry, he wouldn't listen to reason…" she sighed. "Stubborn baka." 

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, and pulled her close, aware of all the eyes on them. "I will see you later, when the witches purpose becomes known." He murmured, before leaning down, and capturing her lips in a warm, brief kiss. 

He pulled back after a moment, and watched as Kagome lifted a trembling hand to her lips. "Thank you for your help…sayonara." 

He disappeared, leaving a pissed off hanyou, a kitsune beside himself with glee, and 3 confused humans. "Bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "She's mine damn it!" 

"Inuyasha," Kagome turned to him, the dreamy look not having left her eyes. "Sit?" 

Wow, I cant believe its over… I already have a sequel for this planned out.. *evil laughter* But there wont be as many updates as before. I have entered a writing contest thingy, called NaNoWriMo, and what you do, is writing a 50,000 word novel of original work… So as you can see, I will be busy. Gomen, and I promise that the wait will be well worth it… 

Also, I will be popping out a one shot, in spirit of the Christmas season coming…I already have it written, but I just want it to be closer to Christmas season before I post it. But guess what?? It will be Sess/Kag!!! *does happy dance* Its just a little funny ficclet, something I had an idea for because I am insane… 

Should I include an excerpt? Yeah, I think I should… hehe…

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He bent down, and captured her lips warmly, his arms coming around her, pulling her flush against his body." 

"Help Wanted. Need a Santa for winter season. On Christmas day, must be able to work from 4-9 p.m. Sign up inside as soon as possible if able or interested." 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that enough do you think?? Hehe… Sometimes, I am too mean to Sesshoumaru-sama… sorry. 

Review Responces-

Pluto Kiss- Hehe, thank you so much!

BelleDayNight- See, I didn't mean that he was relieving himself, he was just making sure that his…mini-Sesshou was there…

Kumaru Yeoman- Don't worry, lots more in the making!

Fire Kitsune goddess- Sorry, wont call you ma'am, and please, do try to draw something, I would love to see what you think some of the things look like. I have no idea what you should draw, so choose what you want! 

Elendil Star-lover- Thanks!

Iram- Yes, I sometimes write Sess/Kag stories, if the my mood suits it, and assuming the muse wants to…

Wakadori Ramen- Please do draw a piccie! I would love it!

Ghoul King- Please, Please don't torch meeeee! 

Mistress Sakura- Thanks so much!

Jacqueline- Glad that you like this so much!

Morlana- Here's you epi.

Amreld- You havent updated in forever!! Where are yoooooouuuuu… And I understand about the school….ugh. Oh, I wll have to read 'Love Is Blind!'

AlmightySheElf08- Bleagh, see ya at school!

Katsumi-Actually the idea for Naraku liking sesshoumaru was my mom's idea…scary….

Kaisume Karamaru- Thanks so much!

Nightfall2525- Here ya go!

Miharu210- Thanks!

Kawaii Lil-Inu Girl- Sessy-koi? Love that name!

Elyndewen Startree- Epilogue? Here ya go!

Kawaii Lil-InuGurl-I wont make it Sesshoumaru/Kagome, but there will be lotsa fluffy moments, promise. 

Emeraldddarkness- Wow, I even have people groveling and bowing, coolness!

DiaBLo2= Thanks!

SmallButterCupLady- Don't worry, for the most part, I stay true to the characters (at least the hook ups..) 

SessRin- Really, I cant remember either…. Yeesh, I must be getting Alzheimer's like my grandma … eep… 

D@rKnSaNgel- HeLl 2 PaY- Eep, that is a hard name to type!! Thanks for the review though!! 

Small buttercup- Here you go!

Chronogirl- Thanks for the happy flowers!

Black Rose Elise- Ohhh! Goodie, another drawer!! Please do!

Setaru- Sorry, about that, but I already have the sequel planned and have started typing… but that is a great idea anyway!

Lancer272Spoot- Ha, you get both! 

Chibi Horsewoman- You should write the idea you had about Miroku getting amnesia! That sounds great!

MomofFluffyAndFluffier- Sorry, about that…but I have so many things going on right now, and with the thing already partly typed, I will try to put it in, but no promises.

Black saiyan- Thanks! More worshiping!!


End file.
